


Blonde Ambition

by Mike24455



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Depressed Harley Keener, Irondad, M/M, No Endgame or Infinity War, Peter will be a great boyfriend, Possessive Peter Parker, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Peter Parker, Sad Harley Keener
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mike24455/pseuds/Mike24455
Summary: Harley loses everything but Tony and the rest of the avengers are going to try to put his life back together, it's going to take time for them to fill the two huge holes in his heart but they are the avengers so they make the impossible possible. Peter is determined that the beautifully boy with the southern accent will be his and he's going to keep him safe no matter what.





	1. One Bad Day

Tony for the first time in a while had the tower to himself Peter was at school, Pepper was in DC, Steve and Bucky were on vacation, and the rest of the team had gone out to do something. So naturally, now that he had peace and quiet he was in the lab working on the suit. One of the fingers had been blown off during a fight and Tony had narrowly avoided losing a finger (thank god because walking around with 4 fingers would have been weird as hell) he was just about to get started making a replacement when a beeping noise started ringing through the lab.

"Who's calling Friday?"

"Tennessee state police, they say it is urgent"

That was weird the only police that called was NYPD and they stopped calling a while ago after he stopped drinking and causing scenes all over the city.

"Sure whatever put them through." As soon as Friday connected them the noise of sirens and people moving around assaulted his ears "This is Tony Stark"

"Yes Mister Starck I'm trooper Wayne Bradshaw, I'm calling because you're listed as an emergency contact for Harley Keener"

"Yeah what did the kid do, shoot someone's eye out with his potato gun?"

There was a notable pause on the officer's side and Tony knows that somethings wrong.

"Mister Stark...there's been an accident"

-

Harley sat in the back of an ambulance blanket draped over his shoulders staring blankly at the overturned car in front of him. A medic was working on his arm he had a large ugly gash from when he was thrown from the car but the crazy thing was he couldn't feel anything he was completely numb. He couldn't focus that well either all the people moving around looked liked blurs, he didn't even notice the officer putting the phone to his ear.

"Harley I'm coming okay? just sit tight kid I'm coming to get you"

"Tony...there gone" his voice sounded soft and broken and it broke Tony's heart he knew what the kid was feeling losing your family was an incredibly painful experience one he was still coping with. Harley didn't have any other family he and there was no way he was going to let the kid be put into the system for a year until he turned 18.

"I know kid I know, and I'm so sorry"

He watched them load two gurneys both covered in white sheets into the back of another ambulance one gurney was smaller than the other it carried his sister it had been raining and one the people slipped hands flying, the front of the gurney landed with a thud on the bumper and her hand came out from the sheet hanging limply blood dripping from her fingers. It was an image that would forever be burned into his mind, but thankfully he was spared when they closed doors and taking him to the hospital.


	2. Take Me Home

He didn't know how long he had been at the hospital before the door to his room was almost knocked off its hinges by a very concerned Tony Stark. Harley was wrapped in a tight hug as Tony told him that everything was going to be okay as he pulled away, but he didn't know if that was true. He had some time to think about what comes next how could he afford to keep his house? House was going to finish school and keep get a job so that he could afford to eat? How was he going to be able to afford a funeral for his mother and his sister?

Tony must have seen the worry in his face because he found himself wrapped up in another hug. Tony hadn't asked how he was feeling and he appreciated that, one of his pet peeves when people asked how someone was doing right after a traumatic event.

"Harley as soon as your discharged were getting you to the tower, don't worry about your things I can have people get it later" Harley was shocked Tony wasn't even asking him if he wanted to move in with him he was just telling him, but he couldn't leave not yet anyway, he shook his head. "I...I need to bu..b" He couldn't even say the word burial out loud it hurt so much, his mother and his sister had been all he had since his father left and now that they were gone he didn't know how to handle it.

"Hey, hey it's okay. Listen, Harley, we can do all that later but I want to get you safe ok, you have my word we'll be back" He knew Tony was right he wasn't in the right mindset to go home and clear all his things out and there was no way that he could turn down living at Stark tower.

-

Tony had his arm around his shoulder as they walked into the elevator and began going up towards the penthouse, his right arm was in a sling the doctor had said it wasn't broken just sprained. He hated wearing it but he hated the pain that came from not wearing it even more and of course Tony had insisted that he wear it. As soon as the doors opened he gasped it was a gadget geek's heaven, a wall filled with at least 10 high-tech glass computer screens, so the user can view different windows and programs all at once.

"I hope you don't mind it might take a few days for me to fully get all my stuff moved out" he bumped his unharmed arm "don't worry I had new sheets put on the bed just for you"

He couldn't believe what he was hearing "You can't be serious you're giving me the penthouse." was Tony just being nice to him because his mother and sister had just died the last thing that he wanted was to be charity case for anyone " you don't need to do this I can take a regular room"

"Kid even if I wanted to keep staying here and believe me I don't, Pepper would just burn all my stuff and force you to stay and you don't want that so this is the easiest way to do this, besides me and Pepper have always talked about building a new mansion so that we can spilt out time here and there."

Tony showed him to the bedroom and gestured for him to lay on the bed, he was tired so tired the events of the day had exhausted him, but laying on the bed staring up at the ceiling he didn't want to be alone. He looked over to Tony and without uttering a word the man got into the bed with him wrapping his arms around his waist

"Harley you're safe, I'm not going anywhere you can sleep"

He trusted Tony, he knew that he would watch over him. His eye felt heavy and so he was fast asleep.


	3. Enter Pepper

"Harley how many times do I have to tell you to put your seatbelt on." He rolled his eyes at his mom she always worried too much "Mom everyone knows that if your sitting in the back you don't need to wear one besides if you focus on your driving we won't have any problems" he saw her flash him a fond smile in the rear-view mirror.

It was dark early which wasn't all that strange considering it was winter. His mother had the day of a rarity that always resulted in them doing something special, so the kids had both picked going to the new arcade that had just opened across time. Harley had a great time he had wowed everyone in the building with his master skills at race car games never once losing his place as the top leader in points. Naturally, as the kind and humble person that he was tried his best not to rub everyone's face in his greatness if he referred to himself as the king of the arcade. After he had his fill of humiliating the other kids and more than a few adults the family had pizza and ice cream.

When they finally decided to leave Harley had jumped into the back seat, the happiest he had been in a long time.

He wasn't sure who saw the deer first him or his mother it really didn't matter, she reacted. Sharply turning the wheel moving the car to the other side of the road, he slammed against the door his head hitting the window and everything seems more blurry more confusing his mom is yelling something at him he can see her lips moving but he can't understand the words. He hears the loud screech of metal and then a force knocks him from the car.

He stands on wobbly legs trying to get his bearings while also scanning to see what's happened. He looks down and there are angry red drops falling and he can't understand where there coming from until he examins his arm and realizes that he's bleeding. The rain and blood mixing together like a trail of death that follows him as he makes his way further down the road searching for the car. Collapsed trees guide his path along with dark tire marks scorched onto the road. When he finally does see the car it looks like the Hulk had punched it square in the center, it doesn't even look real resembling a scene from a poorly funded movie that had to exaggerate on the props. 

-

"Harley!! Harley WAKE UP"

The sound of Pepper's voice woke him from the awful nightmare. It must have been early in the morning because the sun was just rising and from the window, he could see that some of the city was still dark. He had only met Pepper a handful of times mostly when Tony had come to visit him at home or what used to be home. He liked her she was nice and she softened the worst aspects of Tony personality, he had seen her give Tony looks when he made a particularly edgy voice or tried too hard to deny his feelings, but he had never seen her look like she did now. She looked at him as if he were broken and while he couldn't see his own face he assumed that broken was probably an accurate description. When she saw that he was awake he was brought into a hug, she was warm or he was really cold he couldn't tell.

"Thank you Pep, Did you just get in?" She was wearing a dress shirt and a skirt but she looked just as tired as his mother did after a midnight shift.

"I flew back as soon as Tony told what happened...Harley, I can't imagine how your feeling but I want you to know that I'm here for you, Tony is here for you, and the rest of the team and all the employees in the tower are here for you, you are not alone."

Fearing that he would go into a sobbing episode he decided not to give a verbal response instead gave a nod but refused to leave the safety of the hug.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He had known the question was coming but that didn't make him anymore prepared.

He forced a smile at her "I'm not ready yet" he needed time to process what had happened because it still didn't feel real. He still held out hope that he would get a call from the elementary that he needed to pick his sister up because she had told off a teacher or the principal.

"That's ok sweetheart whenever your ready. Now common Let's get some breakfast." 

One of the good things that came with living with at the tower was that he wouldn't have to worry about food. He sat at a table with possible the widest arrangement of food that he had ever seen, fruits that he didn't even know the names of, your typical meats sausage and bacon, and he had his choice of croissants, toast, or a bagel. In truth, he wasn't that hungry the medicine that he took to prevent and infection in his arm suppressed his appetite. Pepper had insisted that he eat more refusing to allow him to leave until he did. They made small talk, Pepper had been in DC discussing ways that Stark industry could help FEMA in their help and rescue operations. Harley was thankful to have an excuse to think about anything other than the accident, he had often thought in the past that once he graduated from college he would come to work with Tony and the hopefully even the avengers.

Pepper's phone rang but unlike Tony, her phone wasn't connected to Friday she looked at the collar id smiled and put the phone to her ear. He could tell right off the back that she wasn't talking to the eccentric billionaire but still was very fond of the person. When she hung up the phone she looked excited and Harley wasn't sure if he should be excited or afraid.

"You might wanna take a shower because you're about to meet the team." 


	4. Enter Peter

"Aw common guys can you just put the money back I have somewhere to be"

Peter was so dead he was supposed to be at the tower hours ago for a mandatory team meeting, but in his defense, things kept coming up. He had to stop after an elderly woman flagged him down and asked to help find her which after half an hour he found curled up sleeping under her couch. Then he had to save a kid who was being mugged in an alleyway webbing the assailant for police to pick him up. Now he was standing right outside a liquor store breaking up a robbery, being Spiderman really sucked sometimes.

Unfortunately, the three robbers were in no mood to help out the friendly neighborhood Spiderman and did the normal thing for people in their situation, run. He leaned his head back and gave a dramatic sign before pursuing them. They weren't very fast so it didn't long he followed the leader first, the man tried to break into a car for a quick getaway but found his arm stuck to the roof of the car and then a fist made contact with his head knocking him out. The other two had run back into the store hoping they stood a better chance together. He slid through a window and caught them by surprise one had thrown a wild punch which he effortlessly dodged and responded with a well placed kick the other man picked up a bottle and tried to smash it on his head. Web shot out and the man found himself stuck to a wall, the other who he had kicked tried to get up only to be laid out shop owner who thanked him for his help.

He looked at the clock on the wall checking the time "Mr. Stark is gonna kill me" he muttered to himself as he made his way.

When he finally reached walked into the elevator he was admonished by Friday who had informed him that it had been over 4 hours since he had scheduled to be there and in an extra bit shade, the AI informed him that Clint and Sam two of the tardiest members of the avengers had in fact arrived on time. He felt bad even though he had legitimate excuses for being late it was still out of character. He prided himself on being the one that was always on time and ready to learn from everyone, sometimes he would hang out in the gym early in the morning just so he could talk to Steve about what it meant to be a leader and a responsible superhero, after missions Natasha and clint would take him to get ice cream and give tip on how to be a successful assassin not that he would ever use them but he was very curious. The point was Peter was never late especially not to mandatory team meetings.

When the door of the elevator opened, he was relieved that the team was still there being addressed by Tony, but when he got closer, he saw the boy standing to him. He almost chocked because the boy was absolutely stunning blonde hair that shinned in the light of the room, eyes as blue as the ocean, and he had the build that was between delicate and healthy. He had never seen this boy before, but he could spend the rest of his life just looking at him, unfortunately judging by the looks everyone had been giving him he might having been staring to noticeable.

"Earth to Pete, kid you okay just zoned out on us. There someone I want you to meet" he gestured to the blonde beside him "This is Harley he's going to be living here from now on"

Peter was excited and terrified all at the same time because yes he would see Harley as much as he wanted but there was no way the other boy hadn't noticed his starring.

"Welcome to the tower Harley, I'm Peter" his voice sounded odd and awkward but Harley just smirked at him.

"You gonna take the mask off" and holy shit he has an adorable accent.

It's a debate for Peter should he take the mask off and show that he's blushing or should he keep it on and deny this angle, in the end it's not even a choice. He takes off his mask and is immediately up close and personal with the stunning blond who's moved from his next to Tony and now standing directly in front of him. His heart is beating in his chest almost as if it's trying to come out and get a look.

"It's nice to meet you Peter...are you feeling okay your face looks...red"

Harley was going to be the death of him.


	5. Harley's Day At The Mall part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special cameo in this chapter

Harley laid in bed the events of the other day playing over in his head, everyone was being incredibly kind to him and understanding of his situation. The team had welcomed him with open arms and each in their own way tried to make him feel welcome Steve offered to give him boxing lessons to help him clear his head and emotions in a productive way (such a dad thing to do), Nat had given him her personal cell phone number in case he ever needed help or just needed to talk, Bucky and Clint had offered their room as a safe place if the nightmares became too much, Sam offered to put him in contact with a psychologist he had met at the VA whenever he wanted, Thor invited him to Asgard, and Peter well he was still unpacking his interaction with him.

It was nice to know that even in the depressed and sorry state that he was currently in he could still make a superhero blush. It wasn't just the staring it was the intensity of their eyes locking, he had never felt that way before and wondered if that was how people felt when they talked about love at first sight. Peter was fascinating and he wanted to learn more about him and what led to him joining the team and now that he thought about it more, what was his relationship with Tony? He had never heard Tony speak about Peter before and it was obvious from the reaction yesterday that he had never heard of Harley.

He looked at the clock and saw that it read 10:00 am, groaned getting out of bed Tony had promised that he would take him shopping and since most of his stuff was still in Tennessee he needed clothes, but he was also nervous. He was almost positive that Tony was going to take him to a big fancy mall with super expensive clothing, but that wasn't his style at least he didn't think it was. Harley and his family may not have been able to afford all the nice things in the world like some but he had always taken pride in where he had come from, he would always be the kid from a small town that was raised by a single mother who worked day and night so she could put food on the table and still somehow managed to help with homework. He didn't want to change who he was.

Happy picked them up at 2 pm the car ride was filled with Tony talking about his latest projects and the occasional frustration he had with Pepper over making him limit the time that he could work on them because seriously who wanted their husband home by 10 anyway. Harley listened chiming in when a particular area piqued his interest and offered to help Tony with wielding changes to the new suits he was building, but one question was just burning in his mind.

"So Tony tell me about Peter, we didn't get a chance to talk that much last night"

If Tony had looked more smug with himself Harley might have punched him in the face. 

"Well our resident wall crawler is pretty much a normal teen, goes to Midtown School of Science and Technology and in case you were interested their still open for enrollment" Happy informed them that they had arrived and just to signal when they were ready for pickup. He helped Harley out the car and the two made their way into the mall "He lives with his Aunt May Parker not too far from the tower, but if you have any more questions you can ask him yourself him and his friends are meeting us here later."

Harley nearly choked on his own spit "Listen Stark I don't know what kind of games you're playing"

Tony put his hand on his chest in mock hurt "Me? play games I'm honestly shocked you would say such a thing" reaching into his pocket pulling out his wallet he gave Harley his debit card "Here kid knock yourself out I'm going to get a coffee and check out the bookstore"

And just like that Harley was on his own, the first order of business was finding the right store. He walked around a little until he found a group of teens around his age leaving a store called Mode’s, they looked nice and having never been to the city before he assumed that people were supposed to dress a bit preppy. He walked into the store he was greeted by a bubbly blonde woman who looked legitimately happy to see him.

"Hello welcome to Mode’s, I'm Kristen how can I help you today?"

"I'm new to the city and was hoping to get a few outfits"

"That's amazing welcome to the city, if you'll follow me I'll introduce you to our head stylist" she guided him around the huge store that could easily fit at least two malls from Tennesse inside, "She a very talented lady but I'm going to warn you she can come off a bit....strong"

He wasn't worried "That's fine I deal with strong personalities every day, it's practically second nature now."

Kirsten knocked on a big black door then opened it when she didn't get a response "Edna I have a new customer for you"

There was a noise some muttered curse words and then a short woman with the weirdest hairstyle he had ever seen stood in front of them. Instantly she was examining him her glasses making her eye appear, giant.

"So why is the man darling?" she asked as he went back into the room and returned with a clipboard.

"Excuse me?"

"The man you're interested in darling, I can read people like a book and you are clearly here to impress a man" she started making some sketches on the board as she spoke "I was once your age young love is such as sweet thing just make sure he wears a condom"

"What are you talking about, I'm not in love" the blush on his checks said otherwise but he legitimately didn't think he was in love, infatuated maybe but not in love.

"Deny deny" she ushered him into the room and had him sit down on the table "Look at these clothes they look like they belong to a hobo, I will make a new wardrobe for you."

She closed the door and began working on Harley. 


	6. Harley's Day At The Mall part 2

Harley stood in the mirror admiring the work Edna had done, his loose-fitting clothes were replaced with a fitted white dress shirt tucked into slim grey dress pants with white sneakers. He had to admit, he had misjudged the crazy old lady not only had she significantly upgraded his wardrobe, but he also managed to look like a normal person. How he was going to get all the outfits he was about to purchase out the store and to Tony was going to be an ordeal, but first things first he had to pay.

Before he could go to the front desk he was grabbed by the Edna and forced to sit on a stool next to her.

"Now go out there and fight for your man. WIN and then come back here I like to know how all my clients do in their love lives."

-

On the one hand, Peter was excited to have Tony finally meet MJ and Ned on the other he was close to having a full-on panic attack because Harley was going to be there. Peter didn't know how to act around the other boy he just knew that every time he thought about him heat enveloped his whole body, maybe that was why he is sweating so much walking into the entrance of the mall. MJ and Ned trailed behind speaking in hushed tones to conceal what they were saying, debating which one would ask Peter why he was so nervous. Ned ended up winning, the other boy increased his pace walking beside Peter.

"So you gonna tell us what's got you worked up, is it about the internship"

"Yeah kinda, I'm just nervous about you guys meeting Mr. Stark he can be a bit much"

It wasn't a total lie, but they didn't need to know about Harley just yet. He didn't even know how to strike a proper conversation with the blonde when he saw him. He couldn't just walk up to him and say, "Sorry for your loss and all but ever since I saw you I've had this itch to pin you to a wall and kiss you senseless".

"What's his name" MJ didn't beat around the bush like Ned and was quite forward with her suspicions

"How do you know it's a he" he asked incredulously

"Your sweating and it's 60 degrees outside, you never did that even when you thought you had a crush on me" she deadpanned

"Hey kids" Stark approached the group coffee in hand 

"Mr. Stark, let me introduce you to my friends" He gestured to Ned "This Ned Leeds one of my best friends we build death stars together"

"He's your guy in the chair, right?" Tony asked

Peter paled "Mr.Strak" he tried to scold the man but he just ended up looking bewildered"

Ned beamed at the name "I am his dude in the chair and it's just such an honor to meet you, dude, I'm a huge fan" 

"Guy in a chair?" MJ asked confused

Tony gave MJ his full attention "And you must be Michelle Jones the one that takes voluntary detention"

Her expression remained blank "My friends call me MJ"

He smiled "Cool so will I" then he looked around as if something had just come to his mind "Has anyone seen Harley"

-

It wasn't until he was out of the store and carrying two large and heavy bags of clothes and a few pairs of shoes that Harley realized that he didn't know the layout of the mall or where he was supposed to meet up with him. So now he was walking around aimlessly and his arms were killing him. He was almost about to give and just a sit on a bench and hope that Tony would find him, but he spotted Tony and he was talking to people. Those must be Peter's friends he thought to himself as he got closer, but where was Peter.

In a sudden movement, the bags in his hands were snatched away and he turned around to confront whoever had the audacity to try to steal from him only to be met with a sheepish look from one Peter Parker.

"Uh sorry Harley...it just looked like you were tired of carrying these"

"Look at you being a perfect gentleman" MJ said causing Peter to blush.

"I'm MJ" she held out her hand and Harley accepted the gesture 

"Harley or if we're just doing initials you can call me HK...actually don't that sounds shitty"

"And you are?" Harley asked Ned who had stopped speaking since his eyes landed on the blonde

"I'm Peter's super amazing best friend, Ned"

"It's nice to meet you"

Since he now lived in New York City it couldn't hurt to make friends and if they were already friends with Peter all the better.

"You're not from around here." MJ said

"No actually I just moved here from Tennessee, the accent give me away?" he joked

"Dude that's so cool isn't that where that huge horse race takes place" Harley burst into laughter he appreciated that Ned was just trying to be friendly, but his question only reminded him why he wanted to leave the state in the first place.

"I think you're talking about the Kentucky Derby, that actually takes place in... Kentucky. But we have Nashville the capital of country music."

Harley glanced at Tony suspicious as to why the man had been so quiet, that could only mean that he was planning something, what he didn't know.


	7. Harley Goes For A Ride

Tony had decided that the group should have lunch, they all elected to go to the pizza place at the mall. Harley had never had authentic New York City pizza before and wanted to see what all the hype was about. He didn't miss the way that Peter subtly kept pace with him or that he had never once complained about carrying Harley bags although he chalked that up to the other boy having super strength and not caring how much they weighed. When they were seated Ned had tried to take the seat next to him only to have his foot stuck to the ground and a grinning Peter Parker taking his place.

Harley was still trying to figure out what Tony was up to when the waiter brought two deep dish pizzas one was plain cheese and the other had pepperoni. He didn't even know how hungry he actually was until the smell of the pizza smacked him in the face. He grabbed his fork and his knife and dug in.

An audible gasp caused him to pause to find his companions looking at him with shock.

"Harley what the actual fuck, you can't eat pizza with a Fork and Knife" Tony said clearly taken aback

MJ nodded her head vigorously

Even the lady at the other table shook her head in disappointment.

He didn't see what was so weird about eating pizza with a fork and knife he had been doing it all his life and take that with the fact that triggering people was one of the founding principles of his DNA and you have a very dangerous Harley.

His fork stabbed into his slice of pizza and his knife cut out a decent piece. He brought it to his mouth slowly for the maximum effect he wanted everyone eyes to be on him. "DON'T do it" Ned begged but Harley was already chewing, the pizza was good but the looks at everyone at the table and half the restaurant, that was satisfying, well everyone but Peter. Harley had noticed that the other boy's eyes had never lost their focus on him, it was like being a mouse on the receiving end of a Hawks hunger or in this case a giant spider.

He excused himself to go and use the restroom, he was having a hard time dealing with so many conflicting emotions and questions. He was still grieving but he was also attracted to Peter and in his mind, those two things should never go together. Was he disrespecting the memory of his mother and sister? or was he just feeling normal teenage hormones? He didn't know and splashing water on his rapidly redding face didn't help his problem. He wanted to just stay in the bathroom and wait out whatever he was going through, but he knew that eventually, someone would come in after him.

When he exited the bathroom, he was shocked to find the full table that he had just left was abandoned except a very sheepish looking Peter Parker. "Peter where did everyone go?" Peter who seemed to shrink under Harleys scrutinizing gaze offered a meek response "Mr. Stark thought it would be a good idea for us to spend some time alone."

Harley considered what Peter had said, in truth, he could see where Tony was coming from, but he also didn't like the fact that Tony had hatched a plan when he could have simply just asked his opinion. But one look at Peter's optimistic smile prevented him from having any ill feelings.

He offered the other boy his hand "Okay but not here take me back to the tower would you" Peter radiated happiness and spoke as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders "Of course, I'll take you on the scenic route" Harley wasn't sure what that meant but he followed Peter outside the mall. He was expecting the other boy to call Happy Hogan, but he didn't instead he led him into an alleyway and started shredding his clothes. Harley had never seen Peter suite up before, the suite looked baggy on Peter's toned body but then he hit the spider on his chest, and it became skin tight.

Peter pulled his flush against him "Hold on tight" was the only warning he received before the pair went rushing into the air, his blonde hair flying in the wind. Harley found the experience amazing he had never in his life felt such a rush, swinging around the city he could see everything the people in the streets, the traffic, he could even see people in the office buildings taking naps at their desk. Peter didn't say much but he chalked that up to him concentrating on not dropping him, on a few occasions he found himself leaning his head on the other's chest which earned him an odd sort of pat on the head. He could get used to this kind of treatment, it certainly beat having to ride with Happy and Tony.

Harley collapsed onto his bed as soon as they made it to the Tower, in truth he wasn't tired so much as coming down from the adrenaline high of traveling with Peter. Peter who now stood nervously outside the bedroom door in what appeared to be an internal argument as to whether he should enter or not. It was fascinating one minute he was Spider-Man confident and swinging through the city with the greatest of ease and the next he back to being the shy boy who seemed like he was never sure how he was supposed to act around Harley.

After a while, he decided he would end the others no doubt fierce internal struggle.

"Peter," the other boy's eyes were locked onto him in a second "You know that you can join me on the bed"

Peter didn't need to be told twice he crossed the mental barrier that was Harley doorframe and laid in the bed beside the other teen.

Harley liked having Peter close it made him feel safe and at a time like this he needed to feel safe and it didn't hurt that Peter was also very warm. Harley found himself moving closer until they were practically touching.

"Is everything all right?"

Peter stuttered over a response. "Oh Yes," he finally managed to say. "I just feel a little anxious being around you sometimes"

"I don't bite Peter"

Peter gave an embarrassed laugh "I guess I'm nervous because we have things in common we both lost our parents"

Harley tensed his voice came out weak "When did your parents die?"

"When I was young I've been living with my Aunt May ever since I'd like you to meet her one day, she'd like you."

Harley was overcome with emotions that he had tried to bury. His eye leaked tears his cheeks flushed and he began to shake, it wasn't how he expected the conversation to go. Peter noticed the change in Harley's demeanor and reacted quickly, his hands shooting and bringing the other boy closer, they were face to face now with his arms firmly wrapped around Harley and the other boy sobbing into the crook of his neck.

Peter knew that it was a mistake to bring up Harley's family, the one time that his mouth moved without thinking and he had ruined everything, Harley wouldn't want to be around him after this and he couldn't blame him. 

His voice came out horse from crying "Thank you, Peter," Harley pulled his head away from his neck to look him in the eye "Everyone treats me like I'm so fragile they barley bring up the accident, I'm...I have nightmares about it every night what do people think, that if they don't talk about it then I'm just going to forget about them?"

"I think everyone was just trying to give you space, everyone knows how strong you are, it's all Tony has been able to talk about since you moved in."


	8. Back To The Country

As he looked out the window of Tony's plane he was filled with a fucked-up feeling of Deja Vu. He sat in the same seat only this time instead of looking into darkness every time he looked out the window he was almost blinded by the sun, but there were also things different this time around. Instead of just him and Tony the whole team had come as a show of support and seated next to him was Peter and behind him sat Tony and Peper. It was weird he thought going home would make him feel better, instead, his chest felt heavy and his limbs weak.

He didn't want to do this. He wasn't ready

He had to put on a brave face he would go home for the funeral and collect some personal things from home that he didn't want to leave behind, then he could leave and never look back.

The only problem was his shaking right hand, it had started in the ride to the helicopter and had only gotten worse. It was alternate between a subtly twitch to full on shaking, and up until now, he had done a good job hiding it from the others. They were already doing him a solid by even coming, he didn't want to worry them anymore especially Peter who Harley had learned was very protective of those he was close to. At first, it started with Peter coming to see him after his patrols then it transitioned to pushing him to see a psychiatrist which he politely declined(threw his pillow at his face).

The universe must hate him because a really bad bit of turbulence shook the plan causing his arms to flail only to be caught by the quick reflexes of one Peter Parker. Naturally, everyone's favorite awkward spider didn't let go instead offering gentle squeezes of support, and then he had another shaking episode. He didn't even try to play to play it off the second his hand started to twitch Peter's eyes immediately flashed concern.

"Please don't say anything, we can talk about it in private when we land" He whispered so low that only Peter could hear. 

Judging by the frown on Peter's face he wasn't happy about keeping secrets but he respected Harley's wishes and simply nodded his head doing his best to not draw attention.

Harley spared a quick glance behind them and visibly relaxed when he saw both Pepper and Tony fast asleep leaning into each other. Harley had never been one for cute couple moments he found them to be cheesy and obnoxious but even he had to admit they looked cute. Everyone needed someone they could depend on, over the years it had always been his mother now that role was wide open and while Tony was doing his best he was naturally drawn to Peter.

Harley didn't mind it made sense as he had said years ago, Tony at heart was a mechanic. He liked to fix things for others and always wanted to be seen as useful to the people around him. Peter was very much similar to Tony in that way, always looking to be useful and fix the world's problems. It was therefore only natural that the two of them would gravitate to each other, Harley knew that Tony would always love him but Peter was his natural successor, and he was ok with that.

A warm hand on his shoulder was the only alert that Tony had woken up.

"Hey kid, we're almost there"

Tony was clearly trying to gauge his emotions even though reading people wasn't his strongest skill.

"I know Tony" he pointed to estimated arrival time on the screen above them "You know I can read right?"

Tony scoffed " Are you really going to make me ask how your feeling? that's such an old man thing to say."

Harley unbuckles himself from the seat so that he could turn around and give Tony his full attention.

"Two quick points, one you a very much an old man you have two adult children that are basically out of high school, and secondly yes I prefer for you to ask the full question."


	9. At home with Harley

Peter didn't have an opinion on Rose Hill, he just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible so Harley would get back to normal. From what he had learned from Tony and Pepper Harley was someone who liked to have fun and yes a trouble maker and daredevil, but the boy he was looking at now was the opposite of that. during the car ride, Harley sunk into the seat as if he wanted to sink into the ground to get away from his intense sense of sadness. He had only known the blonde for a short time but he knew that he loved Harley, he wouldn't show his feeling to Harley now, he wasn't in the right state of mind.

"You okay there Peter?"

"I'm worried about Harley Cap. He's so sad"

Steve put a reassuring hand on his shoulder that made him feel a little better.

"He just needs time. I can't imagine losing all your family at 17 but we'll be there to support him and give him as much love as he needs because were also his family that's what being a part of a team really means"

Peter knew that Steve was right he just hated seeing someone Harley so down he wanted to see him smile again.

When they arrived at Harley house Peter was the first one out the car, it wasn't that he was super excited to see the empty house he wanted to learn more about Harley. As he got through the front doors he was scanning the whole living room.

It was a small house and with the whole team inside it quickly became cramp. Peter's eyes feel on the pictures that littered the wall by the kitchen. One picture was a very young boy with messy blonde hair eating ice cream. He grabbed the photo to examine it better, a woman was in the background.

"That was my 6th birthday my mom decided that Instead of going to school it would be our day. We went to the park and feed some ducks then we stopped for ice cream."

"You were a very cute kid, your hair was like a mop" when a smile made its way onto Harley's face he melted on the inside.

Harley picked up another picture there was a small baby in his arms and a man who Peter had never seen before.

"This is when we brought my sister back from the hospital, it had been a really long day. It took forever for my mom to have her but when I got to hold her I know that she was going to be the love of my life" his eyes became glossy looking at the picture sniffling as he gave to Peter

"Is that your dad?" Peter asked pointing at the man

Harleys face darkened "Yeah that's him"

Clearly, it was a sore subject but Peter wanted to know why. All kinds of thoughts ran through his head but the most prominent was abuse. If his father had abused him Peter would track him down he didn't know what he would do but he would be sorry.

"Asshole said he was buying a scratcher and never came back, you wanna know the crazy thing I held out hope that something had happened to him while he was out, maybe he got hit by a car?" His hand shaking had come back "Tony let me use his connection to the shield database, he lives in Ohio with his second wife and their three kids."

Harley looked so angry and bitter that Peter just automatically hugged him. He loved the feeling of being the one to comfort Harley to have his soft hair rest on his shoulder and rub soothing circles on his back. Harley leaned into him more and the two of them just stood there until Harley pulled away and headed towards his room.

The room was exactly how he thought it would look cluttered with wrenches and other wielding material. There was even a rough sketch of a new suite for Tony, maybe he could get Harley to make a new suite for him in the future. But what really caught his eye was the spiderman poster above his bed, Harley had never mentioned to him that he was a fan. While he was looking at his poster he caught Harley staring at him, he blushed when he was caught.

"You know it's crazy I don't make any money from these." he said pointing to the poster

Harley didn't miss a beat "You need a better agent, your contract negotiating skills could use a lot of work."


	10. Everything Will Be Fine

It had been 2 months since the funeral and Harley had been recovering well Tony had commented that he had his "Demonic attitude back". It made the team really happy to see him smile again even it did come at their expense most of the time but the person most happy about Harley's progress was Peter.

Peter had been steadily laying the groundwork to ask Harley out but now it was time to go for it. The first step was to ask Harley to go to Prom with him, then he would give him the best night of his life, and then to finish it off ask Harley Keener to be his boyfriend but first he needed some help.

-

"Sergeant Barnes, could you help me ask Harley to prom?"

Bucky shot up from where he was laying on the couch, him and Peter had never been close so it was surprising that he would ask him for help with something so important.

"You haven't asked Tony or Stevie?" Peter looked embarrassed "I was going to but Hawkeye said you know a lot about romance" the shit-eating grin now occupying Buck's face was a surprise for Peter he had never seen the other man smile when Clint wasn't around "Of course I do back in the day, they called me heart snatcher."

"That's a lie, no one called him that" Steve yelled from the kitchen

"Mind your business, Stevie they might not have said it but they definitely were thinking it." he yelled back before turning his attention back to Peter "Now I've been watching Harley since he first moved in and he reminds me a lot of Clint real charming in a weird way and also very confident but I bet on the inside he's really sappy and wants all that romantic mushy stuff."

"How dare you, I am not sappy, asshole" Clint yelled from his relaxation spot in the vents.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night doll" He gestured for Peter to follow him to his room "So here's what I'm thinking."

-

Harley had just come home from a really boring day at school and he was ready to TKO on his bed but first, he needed a snack. So he made his way to the kitchen saying his hello's to Thor and Tony on the way, he fixed himself a bowl of dry cereal and was off to his room. He should have known something was up because the elevator had to come done from his floor and that never happened when he got home but he brushed the thought aside to exhausted from the day.

He flipped the light switch and hitched his breath, the one side of the wall was covered in pictures a lot of them were recent of him hanging out with different members of the team at the mall or even the movies. Some were from his childhood pictures that he wasn't even old enough to remember taking. On the other side of there was just one picture but the weird thing was it was blank, so he picked it up and looked it over.

On the back, it said, "I'd like to make new memories with you let's start at prom?"

"You sure put a lot of effort into this Peter."

Peter slid down from his hiding space thoroughly confused as to how Harley even knew he was in the room.

"Is that a yes?"

Harley smiled and Peter didn't think someone should look so hot and devious at the same time, it just wasn't fair.

"I already got my tux, you can pick me up at 8, I'm honestly surprised it took you this long to ask me."

Peter was shocked Harley had been waiting for him to ask him to prom which meant that he had been wanting to go with him and for the first time he realized that Harley really liked him the same way that he liked Harley.

"You haven't been up here in a while so why don't we watch a movie or something just to pass the time before you go on patrol"

-

They ended up watching episodes of the office, they laughed and ate popcorn and before they realized it 10 pm had rolled around. Peter was just about to get up when he felt a weight on his shoulder which turned out to be Harley's sleeping head. He tried to lay him back without waking him up but just ended up falling back on the bed himself with a chest full of Harley. And he was more than okay with that. 


	11. Prom

Snap   
Snap   
Snap   
Snap 

Peter was nervous Aunt May had been taking pictures ever since he had put his tux on. He was super nervous because this would be the first time that Harley and May would actually meet and he had no idea how it was going to play out. She tended to say embarrassing things and well Harley was just a wild card.

"Remember what we talked about your not going say anything weird around Harley, right?" He looked pleading at his Aunt 

May through her hands up in surrender "Peter I'm not going to make you look bad in front of your boyfriend, I just like to know what he looks like since you never bring him over."

He had been meaning to have May meet Harley but the timing just hadn't worked out, he was either on patrol or a mission and Harley was normally busy helping Tony work on projects.

When they arrived at the tower they spotted Tony and Happy in the lobby they were patiently waiting by the elevator which he assumed meant that Harley would be coming down soon.

"Hey Mr. Stark, is Harley ready?"

"That kid" Tony sighed "Is so high maintenance he's gone through like three tuxes today but he's almost ready. This night means a lot to him"

"It means a lot to me too" Peter said sincerely 

"I know kid, I'm happy for both of you, but as the most responsible adult here I feel like it's my duty to tell you both to be back here by 11." 

"12" Harley yelled as he exited the elevator. He looked stunning white tuxedo black lapel and white pants and a black bow tie, his blonde hair was slicked back in other words he looked like an angel. The closer Harley got the more anxious Peter felt to point where he nervously starts to fiddle with the cufflinks May had given because he didn't know what to do with his hands.

When he came to a full stop in front of Peter he gave him an up and down look before he nodded his head in approval "You look nice Pete"

Peter by this point was just waiting for someone to pinch him because no way was this amazingly attractive man actually going to prom with him of all people he had to be dreaming.

"Harley you look...you look...perfect"

He thought all the time that he had spent with Harley would have made it easier to talk to him but if anything it made it harder he still felt the same way he had when they had first met, this was something much more than just a simple crush. It honestly should have scared him how much power Harley had over him if the blonde asked he would go to the ends of the universe and back, anything for just a smile. 

He must have been zoning out because May pinched him to get his attention back. 

"You didn't tell me he was cute!" she said lightly smacking him on the arm.

"You must be the famous Aunt May that I've heard so much about, It's a pleasure to meet you" 

she apparently liked him because before Peter knew what was happening the two of them were hugging and talking like they had known each other all there lives. He decided that he should step to the side for a while and just let the two of them get to know each other. Harley told May about his love of engineering and helping Tony with the Iron Man suits and May told Harley about her work at the Salvation Army.

Peter didn't want to interrupt them but it was time to leave thankfully Pepper realized the time and Peter's distressed look and stepped in.

"Okay everyone let's get some pictures and then send these two off"

He came to a stop next to Harley and then...nothing. He froze hands stuck at his side, he had never been then close to Harley in front of people before and despite the fact that he trusted everyone in the room with his life he was still nervous. 

Harley pressed his back against Peter's chest catching him off guard "It's okay, just wrap your arms around me" and without a second thought, he was hugging Harley against him. They smiled and let family and friends take their pictures and then headed to the door into May's car. 

-  
When they arrived at The Plaza hotel it was like stepping into one of those fairytale dreams. The place was beautiful and the ballroom was even better, each table had real roses and scented candles. Harley wondered how in the world Peter's school could afford to host a prom at such a nice hotel but he guessed that it had something to do with Tony. 

Harley knew that he and Peter had a great deal in common they both loved to build things, they liked to save the world, they liked the Avengers, they had a close relationship with Tony but there were certain areas where they couldn't be more different. Harley had started out as a relative nobody in school but had turned the corner and become popular. Harley knew how to work a room, in other words, he was a social butterfly. 

So Harley didn't think anything of a guy approaching him while Peter was going to get them drinks.

"Hey beautiful haven't seen you around here before" the guy offered his hand to shake "Flash Thompson"

The name sounded a little familiar to him but he couldn't quite remember why, so he smiled and shook the offered hand.

"Harley, nice to meet you."

"Pleasures all mine" he moved in close to whisper in Harley's ear "Listen me and some friends brought some vodka, school parties are always boring so we figured we spice things up." 

Before he could respond Peter returned with two drinks in hand.

"You need something Flash? otherwise, you should get away from my date" 

Flash looked shocked "Your here with him?" he asked Harley 

Harley didn't like the way Flash said "him" there was nothing wrong with Peter, in fact, he was really hot. He moved away from Flash before he did something that he would regret going to stand by Peter and pecking him on the cheek. The mood made Peter's face turn a shade of red that almost looked like he was going to explode but Harley found it to be super cute.

He grabbed Peter's hand and led them to sit down at a nearby empty table, a disappointed flash could only look at Harley's retreating back. It was a real shame to because the blonde was really tempted to take him up on the vodka. 

The rest of the night went by great just them MJ and Ned sitting around the table cracking jokes and just having a good time. Harley had heard about people drifting apart from there friends after high school but somehow he didn't think that would be the case when it came to Peter and his friends. He was content to let them have their fun but when the slow dances started Harley was out of his seat beckoning Peter to follow him to the dance floor.

Peter stopped him before he could go any further “I want to do this the right way, so Harley, may I have this dance?” Peter asked, barely loud enough to hear over the music. Harley blinked up at him softly, then slowly lifted his hand to rest in Peter's. 

He allowed himself to be gently tugged out onto the dancefloor by his date who also happened to be his hero. 

Peter kept Harley's hand in his own, pulling him close by softly placing his other hand on Harley's hip, bringing their bodies flush together. 

Harley in a reversal of roles was the one to blush, he leanded forward to hide his face in the other boy's shoulder.

Peter leaned forward to whisper in Harley's ear, “Don't hide your face. You're beautiful.” Harley couldn't help the grin that spread across his face, and he nuzzled deeper into Peter's collar, allowing the other boy to lead. He never imagined Peter could be this bold and confident on what amounted to there first date. 

They gently swayed back and forth until the song was over, then reluctantly pulled away. When they found that they were the only ones left, Harley felt his face flush. 

Peter made his way over to the DJ, and another song began playing. This song was soft and slow, much like the one before. He walked back over to Harley, wasting no time in pulling the boy close again, continuing to sway, allowing them to become enveloped in everything about one another. How sweet they smelled, how warm they felt, the glint in each other's eyes as they stared deeply into each other's gaze.

Harley had imagined scenarios of how this night could end but this was much better than anything that he expected or hoped for.

Peter closed his eyes and began leaning into Harley, "oh boy this is it" he thought to himself. He made it up the remaining distance and then there were finally kissing, it made his whole body warm and he was pretty sure his heat wasn't supposed to be beating that fast but whatever.

When they finally broke apart Harley decided that he wanted more but this really wasn't the place for it, Tony would be getting his wish way they would be back before 11.

“We should turn in for the night,” he whispered.

"Sure didn't know you were tired" Peter said leading them off towards the exit

"Darlin I'm not even closed to tired but...my bed does seem like the best place for this to continue." 


	12. After Party

The door to Harley's bedroom opens and the pair stumble into the wall, and then towards the bed, clothes dropping in their wake. Peter's chest encompasses Harley's back when he crowds up behind him at the edge of the bed, splaying his hands over his hips.

"I've never been fucked by a superhero before" Harley mumbles low, craning his head back into Peter's ear, and Peter laughs and kicks his knees out from under him.

It's a clumsy, sideways tumble into the bed, both of them grabbing greedy handfuls of the other, Peter's pants still dangling from one ankle, but it doesn't matter because Peter's eyes are fluttered shut and Harley is finally kissing him again.

"Hold on, Hold on," Peter says. "I just realized that I never asked for your consent," Peter says embarrassed worried he's just ruined the moment.

Harley's eyes soften for the first time that night. He looks at him broad smile and glowing joy.

"You're sweet but yes, what have I done to deserve such a gentleman?" Harley asked playfully

Peter looked in Harley's eye intently "You just deserve someone that values you....that respects you"Peter replied honestly

Harley was stunned, Peter used the opportunity to attack the blonde's neck sucking a bruise into it.

His hands go lower cupping Harley's ass.

The door slams open "ABSOLUTELY NOT" Tony yells as he burst into the bedroom.

His eyes closed not wanting to see what's going on before him. He considers these two sons and the idea of them being naked having sex in his tower is just too much for him and frankly the rest of the team.

"Your too young to be doing that kind of stuff, you should wait until your married to do the...dirty."

Peter is still to horrified to move when Harley jumps out of the bed in all his naked glory.

"Are you kidding me, Tony. How did you even know we were back?" Harly asked incredulously

Tony turned his back towards them so he could at least open his eyes. That was a mistake because as soon he opened he saw the mess of clothes crumpled over the floor. It reminded him so much of his own adventures when he was a younger man free of the responsibilities that Iron Man brought.

"You do realize that Happy called me after he dropped you guys off, and there are cameras all over the building. Can you guys please put on some clothes."

"How about we put on our underwear promise to only cuddle for the rest of the night and we never talk about this incident again."

Tony rubbed his chin in contemplation "Fine" he said as he retreated from the room.

"Can you believe him, Peter?" Harley pouted

Peter was still stunned by the whole situation. His mentor/father figure had seen him naked in bed with the other boy that he considered a son. It was bad on so many levels.

"Peter you can uncover yourself"

Peter looked down to see that his hands were still tented over his private area.

-

Harley Keener was many things, a morning person he was not. So when he was woken by his body shacking he tried to ignore it and keep his closed hoping he could find the sweet embrace of sleep again.

The shacking got stronger. Harley's eyes shot open to the sight of a smiling Peter. Harley's first instinct was to slap the grinning man across the face but considering the man had super strength he thought better of it.

He looked over at the clock on the nightstand, 7am.

"Why the fuck did you feel the need to wake me up at 7 in the morning?" Harley asked through gritted teeth.

Peter didn't even have the courtesy to look concerned with Harley's mood. He tucked the blonde under his chin and hummed in contentment.

"I missed looking at your eyes and hearing your voice" he murmured into soft hair.

"Your luck your cute Peter." 


End file.
